tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky Bugs
Cranky Bugs is the first episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas and Percy find themselves delayed when Cranky the crane pushes his weight about and messes their work up, and matters are made even worse when Cranky finds out Gordon and James agree with his ways and the Fat Controller blames Thomas and Percy for the lack of work. That night, a storm traps Henry, Gordon, James, and Duck in the harbour shed and when a tramp steamer crashes into the quayside, Cranky is knocked over. Thomas and Percy come to the rescue, and the Fat Controller discovers Cranky caused the confusion. While Cranky is being lifted up, he mistakenly calls his rescuers "mites". Percy, offended, puffs away not realising he is still attached to Cranky and pulls him down again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Butch (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Stock footage from Henry's Forest is used. * This episode marks the first appearance of Cranky. * Big Mickey from TUGS can be seen. * This was the first episode narrated by Alec Baldwin. * In the the UK version, when Cranky starts complaining, Thomas says "Rubbish! We always arrange our trucks this way, and no crane has ever complained before!". In the US dub, Thomas only says "Rubbish! No crane has ever complained before." * In the UK version, when the tramp steamer hits the sheds and the engines cry for help, Michael Angelis says "'I can't...' called Cranky pathetically", whereas in the US dub Alec Baldwin yells "'I can't!!!' called Cranky!" * In the UK narration, the narrator says "Cranky and the big engines were trapped at the docks", but in the US narration, the narrator only says "Cranky and the engines were trapped at the docks". * In the US version, the steamboat honks, but in the UK version, it does not. * In the first shot of Brendam, there is a truck that has "N. E." written on it. It has the number 8 on it as well. * The barrel the Fat Controller stands on at the end of the episode is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. * Concept art shows that Edward was originally going to be in the episode during the tramp steamer scene. * In Denmark this episode is named "A Heavy Crane". In Norway it is titled "Angry Cranky". The German title is "Useless Beetle". In Japan, this episode is called "Cranky the Crane". The Swedish title is "Stubborn as a Church Mouse". Goofs * In one of the close-ups of Thomas and Percy looking at Cranky, Thomas' buffers are misplaced. * When Cranky complains about the load and the engines, Thomas and Percy both have flatbeds in front of them. But when Cranky bangs the load down and the camera turns to Thomas and Percy, the flatbeds are not coupled to them. * When Gordon says "Cranes are airy fairy things...", one of his buffers is bent. * In the UK version, Duck is mistakenly referred to as a big engine. * Percy and Thomas somehow move Cranky from one side of the shed to the other. * In some close-ups of Cranky, eye mechanism is visible through his windows. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * When Gordon says, "Thank you. What would I have done without you.", his lamp is not attached to the lamp iron. Gallery File:CrankyBugstitlecard.png|Title card File:CrankyBugsoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:CrankyBugsUStitlecard.png Image:Cranky.jpg File:Thetrampsteamer.jpg Image:Gordon4.png‎|Gordon Image:Flatbeds.png File:BigMickey2.jpg|Big Mickey File:Henry'sForest31.JPG|Stock footage File:Henry'sForest32.JPG|Stock footage File:Henry'sForest33.JPG|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs.jpg|Deleted scene File:CrankyBugs2.jpg File:CrankyBugs3.jpg File:CrankyBugs4.jpg|Deleted scene File:CrankyBugs7.jpg File:CrankyBugs8.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:CrankyBugs9.jpg|Percy, Thomas, Gordon, and James File:CrankyBugs10.jpg File:CrankyBugs11.jpg File:CrankyBugs12.jpg File:CrankyBugs13.jpg File:CrankyBugs14.jpg File:CrankyBugs15.jpg File:CrankyBugs16.jpg|Henry, James, Duck, and Gordon File:CrankyBugs17.jpg File:CrankyBugs18.jpg File:CrankyBugs19.jpg File:CrankyBugs20.jpg File:CrankyBugs21.jpg File:CrankyBugs22.jpg File:CrankyBugs23.jpg|Cranky, Thomas, and Percy File:CrankyBugs24.jpg File:CrankyBugs26.png File:CrankyBugs27.png File:CrankyBugs28.png File:CrankyBugs29.png File:CrankyBugs30.png File:CrankyBugs31.png|James File:CrankyBugs32.png File:CrankyBugs33.png File:CrankyBugs34.png|Duck File:CrankyBugs35.png File:CrankyBugs36.png File:CrankyBugs37.png File:CrankyBugs38.png File:CrankyBugs39.png File:CrankyBugs40.png File:CrankyBugs41.png File:CrankyBugs42.png File:CrankyBugs43.png File:CrankyBugs44.png File:CrankyBugs45.png Episode 450px Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes